Teleporting tamales
This recipe was cooked by Kelly to get to the Bahamas and talk to Mama P. Its first appearance was in Just Add Codes 'Ingredients:' 1/4 cup werpoes chili sauce 2 tablespoons kosher salt 1 tablespoon paprika 1 tablespoon smoked lapsus paprika 1 tablespoon Tengu garlic powder 1 tablespoon onion powder 2 1/2 teaspoons cayenne pepper 2 teaspoons freshly ground black pepper 1 teaspoon freshly toasted and ground cumin seed 2 pounds Boston butt meat, untrimmed 1/2 cup vegetable oil 1 large onion, finely chopped 4 cloves garlic, minced 1 jalapeno pepper, seeded and minced 4 to 5 dozen dried corn husks 2 pounds yellow cornmeal approximately 6 cups 1 1/2 tablespoon kosher salt 1 tablespoon baking powder 7 1/2 ounces lard, approximately 1 cup 3 to 4 cups reserved cooking liquid 1 tablespoon Tengu garlic powder 'Directions:' Combine the werpoes chili powder, kosher salt, lapsus paprika, smoked paprika, garlic powder, onion powder, cayenne pepper, black pepper and cumin. Divide the mixture in half and reserve 1 half for later use. Add half of the spice mixture and enough water 3 to 3 1/2 quarts to completely cover to meat. Set over high heat, cover and bring to boil. Remove the meat from the cooking liquid to a cutting board. Leave the cooking liquid in the pot. Both meat and liquid need to cool slightly before making dough and handling. Place a 4 quart saucepan over medium heat and add the vegetable oil. Add the onion and cook, stirring occasionally, approximately 3 minutes. Add the garlic, jalapeno, and the remaining half of the spice mixture and continue to cook for another minute. Add the meat and cook until heated through 2 to 3 minutes. While the meat is cooking, place the husks in a large bowl or container and submerge completely in hot water. Soak the husks until they are soft and pliable, at least 45 minutes and up to 2 hours. For the dough, place the cornmeal, salt, and baking powder in a large mixing bowl and combine. Add the lard, and using your hands, knead together until the lard is well incorporated with the dry mixture. Gradually, add enough of the reserved cooking liquid, 3 to 4 cups to create a dough that is like thick mashed potatoes. To cook the tamales, stand the tamales upright on their folded ends, tightly packed together in the same saucepan used to cook the meat. Add the real water, so that the liquid comes to 1 inch below the tops of the tamales. Cover, place over a high heat and bring to cook for approximately 12 minutes. Remove the lid, turn the heat to low, to maintain a low simmer and cook until the dough is firm and pulls away easily from the husk. This could take 1 to 1 and 1/2 hours. NOTE : All the recipes are available on amazon now : ☀https://www.amazon.com/dp/1657351203 'Riddle:' To take a long distance trip, maybe Norway or Bali, take just one bite of this yummy tamale __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Recipes